


Past/Present Pt. 2

by happilydreamingg



Series: Phar-Mercy [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Pharmercy - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilydreamingg/pseuds/happilydreamingg
Summary: A story about how Pharah and Mercy fall in love.





	Past/Present Pt. 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Took me a while to write this but finally finished it up! Hope you guys enjoy! I'll try to write the next chapter before Wednesday. Thanks! Xoxo. 
> 
> Songs:  
> Ain't It Fun - Paramore  
> Back To Me - Marian Hill & Lauren Jauregui  
> Put Your Records On - Corinee Bailey Rae

Angela was falling asleep on the floor when she heard a knock on her door. She didn't want to get up but it was a persistent knock. She reluctantly got up and headed for the door. As she opened the door she saw Ana standing in front of her. 

"Angela." 

Angela smiled at Ana and welcomed her in. 

"Hey!" 

Ana noticed Angela seemed overly excited this afternoon. 

"Why so happy my dear?" 

Ana noticed that her daughter wasn't anywhere in sight and got a little upset that she wasn't following her orders but her thoughts were cut off when Angela spoke. 

"Fareeha isn't here I told her she could go see her friends in the infirmary. I told her I wouldn't tell if she didn't." 

Angela let out a small giggle as she remembered Fareeha's lips. Angela smiled at Ana and spoke,

"So are you here to tell me what happened?" 

Ana gave her a nod.

"Yes, I am. First of all I want to say I'm sorry for-" 

Before Ana could finish Angela cut her off.

"Stop. Don't apologize. I just want you to tell me everything but before that I think we need some wine to loosen up!"

Ana looked at Angela questioningly.

"Are you sure? I don't need wine. I don't want you to fall back into old habits." 

Angela gave Ana a small smile. 

"Don't worry. I can handle it. I'm not using it as an escape. More like a celebratory drink, since you're back." 

Ana nodded.

"Okay but don't fill mine up. You know I'm not a good drinker." 

Angela laughed. 

"Oh, yes I know you aren't." 

Ana let out a small giggle. Angela poured wine into two glasses and headed over to the couch where Ana was waiting for her. Angela handed her the glass with less wine in it and sat next to her. 

"I should start my story then.." 

Before Ana started she chugged down her wine within seconds. 

"That should loosen me up." 

Angela gave her a small smile and got up to pour more wine into Ana's glass. She brought the bottle back with her to the couch.

"Well as you know even as a member of Overwatch, I was still a captain for the Egyptian army. I had missions with you all and missions the army passed down to me. After the disbanding of Overwatch the army ordered me to go MIA and follow the organization, Talon. I had to pass for dead in order to move around unnoticed. I was a ghost to my own family and friends. I missed Fareeha growing up. I didn't get a chance to tell her she didn't have to follow in my footsteps and become part of the army but she always had a strong sense of justice and need to protect those who didn't have anyone to protect them. I was left with only a mere hologram of Fareeha as a young girl, it's the only thing that gave me hope and strength to keep going knowing that one day I'd see her again." 

Ana reached into her pocket and pulled out a device that was used to show holograms of different things. She set it on the table and turned it on. Angela looked at the image in front of her and saw a young Fareeha with a full teeth smile showing with a sentence written in her handwriting on the bottom that said "I miss you so much mama! I love you! I hope to see you soon! Xoxo." In the hologram she was way shorter than she was now, her hair was shorter but still the same beads on the front strands and no eye tattoo. She had to be about twelve years old. She smiled at Ana and when she looked back to the hologram she saw a hologram of herself. She looked over at Ana and her gaze was met by a smile. Angela spoke, 

"Me?"

Ana raised an eyebrow at Angela and smiled before speaking,

"Of course. I have always considered you to be like a second daughter to me. These two holograms gave me hope for the future. I knew that the two of you could change the world and one day the both of you will. I know I hurt you just as much as I hurt Fareeha but I wasn't allowed to communicate with anyone. It was hell having to live all of these years in solitude when I knew if I'd come home I'd have my Fareeha and you, my dear to greet me." 

Angela felt tears tugging at the corner of her eyes. 

"Why?... Why did you stay away for so long?" 

Ana looked away from Angela.

"After a couple of years I figured out where all of the Talon bases were and the army gave me the go ahead to come back home but I told them to send me a hologram of Fareeha and you. I saw the both of you were doing fine without me. Both of you so grown up, heroes to the world. So many years had passed that I didn't want to ruin anything for the both of you. You two had accepted my death and moved on and I didn't have the right to barge into your lives and mess that up." 

Angela was left shocked by Ana's confession but hurt at the same time. She could've had Ana back sooner. She tried to pull herself together and put herself in Ana's shoes before speaking.

"I know you thought you were doing the best for us but Fareeha needed you more than I did. I had Torb, Reinhardt, Mei and the others but Fareeha had no one. You left her all alone... I'm sorry... I didn't mean... I'm sorry.." 

Ana was still looking away from Angela staring into the distance. 

"I know that. I also know you'll forgive me because you had the others but how am I suppose to ask her for forgiveness? How am I supposed to tell her how much I love her? She was the only thing to keep me sane in my solitude. But I am nothing to her. She just sees me as the ghost of a mother she once knew. I was never a mother to her. I was always away on missions watching her grow up through pictures, video calls and holograms. I haven't even asked forgiveness for my past mistakes, how can she ever forgive me for my cruelest one?" 

Angela noticed tears running down Ana's face. She reached over and grabbed Ana's hand. 

"You just need to talk to her even if she doesn't want to hear what you have to say. She is a bit stubborn but she loves you. You're her mother. I believe she will forgive you. She just needs some time. She just found out that you've been alive all these years." 

Ana grabbed Angela's hand in hers. 

"You're right my dear. I just hope I get the chance to be the mother she always deserved." 

Ana gave Angela's hand a last squeeze before placing her hands back into her lap. She reached to grab the glass of wine and took a couple sips before placing it back on the table. 

The intercom in the room went off.

"Commander Ana Amari, please report to General Halima's office as soon as possible. Thank you." 

Ana looked up at the intercom and then towards Angela and spoke,

"Duty calls. Thank you for everything, Angela. Your kindness has always been a thing I wish I possessed. I will see you at the meeting in two days. Stay out of trouble." 

Ana stood up and Angela walked her out and gave her a hug before watching Ana walk away from her. 

"No. Thank you, Ana. Thank you for finally finding the courage to come back to us." 

Ana turned around and gave Angela a full teeth smile that reminded her of Fareeha's hologram. Angela went back into her room and headed for her bed when the speakers in her room started going off.

"Incoming hologram call from Winston. Answer or Decline?" 

Angela spoke,

"Answer." 

In front of her popped up a hologram of Winston.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting you. I just wanted to call and check in on you. How are you adjusting to the Helix headquarters? I'm sorry I didn't consult with you about keeping you there. It was rude and intrusive of me.. I'm sorry Angela." 

Angela smiled at Winston.

"It's fine, Winston. Thank you for worrying enough to make preparations for my arrival. When will you be arriving?" 

Winston gave Angela a small smile.

"You're welcome. I'll always watch out for you. I should be arriving tomorrow night. I'll be bringing Reinhardt, Mei and Lena with me. Our other new recruit will be in the morning of the meeting." 

"Does Hana have a mission at the moment that she couldn't get here with the three of you? How about Jessie?" 

"I believe Jessie should be in at the same time as me and the others. As for your question, yes Hana is on a mission at the moment. I'm glad that you're okay Angela. You had me worried..." 

"No need to worry anymore old friend. I'm alive and well thanks to your quick thinking. I'll forever be grateful." 

Winston nodded at Angela.

"No need to thank me. What are friends for now I'll stop taking up your time. I'll see you soon. Be safe please!" 

Winston waved goodbye to Angela and she reciprocated and the call ended. Angela walked to the bedroom and laid down and covered herself up. 

"Finally nap time." 

As soon as she closed her eyes she heard someone knocking at her door. 

"Can't a girl get any sleep around here." 

She dragged herself out of bed and headed for the front door. She opened the door and Fareeha was standing in front of her with two teas in hand. Fareeha extended her hand towards Angela and gave her a smile. 

"I got you some tea." 

Fareeha noticed two glasses of wine on the table by the couch. Her hand stop midway. 

"I'm sorry... I didn't know you had company... I'll leave..." 

Angela turned around and noticed what Fareeha was looking at. 

"Oh, no! Your mother was here. We were just talking. I offered her a drink. I'm not seeing anybody... I mean I don't have any company." 

Fareeha felt a little relieved when Angela said she wasn't seeing anybody. She gave Angela the other cup of tea. 

"Come in. Come in." 

Angela was all smiles around Fareeha. They sat down on the couch and silently drank their tea. Fareeha was the first to speak,

"So what's this?" 

Fareeha had noticed a small device next to the wine glasses. Angela looked over and noticed that Ana had forgotten her hologram device. 

"That's a hologram device. It's an older model, it's one we used back in the day." 

Fareeha let out a laugh. 

"Back in the day, huh? You aren't that old." 

Angela giggled.

"You know what I mean. It's just been extremely upgraded since this model was released is all I meant." 

Fareeha looked at the device and saw the on button. She switched it on and a hologram of her as a child popped up with a note she wrote for her mother long ago. She saw as her hologram laughed and smiled widely. She looked away for a second not being able to bare seeing herself so happy because things sure had changed since then. When she looked back at the hologram she saw a different face on it, Angela's. She was younger than she was now but just as beautiful. 

"Me and you? Is this yours?" 

Angela looked at Fareeha and than towards the hologram of herself and spoke,

"No, it's your mothers. She just forgot it here. She said this hologram of you was the only thing that... Well the story isn't mine to tell." 

Fareeha wanted Angela to finish telling her what her mother had said but she never did. They sat there in silence for a bit before Angela spoke up, 

"So have you ate anything yet?" 

Fareeha looked at Angela and answered,

"Oh, no. I haven't ate anything today. I skipped breakfast so I'm kind of hungry."

Angela saw this as an opportunity to have some alone time with Fareeha and get to know her a little better.

"Would you mind if I made us something to eat? I mean we'd have to go to the grocery store to buy the things I need. I promise it'll be worth the wait." 

Angela smiled at Fareeha who smiled back at her and answered, 

"What are you going to make? I wouldn't mind waiting. I haven't had a home cooked meal since my ex-" 

Fareeha stopped mid sentence. She didn't like talking about her past especially about someone who broke her heart. Angela felt a ping of jealousy when Fareeha mentioned an ex. 

"Since your ex cooked for you? How long has that been?" 

Angela was asking mostly so she could know how long Fareeha had been single. 

"Yeah, since my ex cooked for me. It's been about four years. She was a pretty good cook." 

Angela looked up at Fareeha, 

"She?"

Fareeha looked at Angela with a raised eyebrow feeling a little defensive.

"Is that a problem for you?" 

Angela's eyes went wide before she answered,

"Oh, no no no. It's fine. No problem for me! Why did you two break up?"

Angela was thinking to herself 'yes I have a chance to win her over! Maybe I shouldn't pry into her private life too much. I need to take it easy.' Fareeha looked at Angela and struggled with the decision to tell her or not. She never talked to anyone about it maybe it'll be good to let it out.

"Well.. I mean.." 

Angela noticed Fareeha's hesitation and spoke,

"It's okay... You don't have to tell me anything you don't feel comfortable telling me." 

Angela flashed a million dollar smile at Fareeha and with that smile all of her hesitation and worries went away.

"I met her when I joined the army. She was the nurse who was giving me my physical. She was sweet and kind. She had a lighter skin tone then most of the people who live here so that caught my attention right away. She had green eyes and long red hair that went all the way down her back. I had dated other girls before her but I guess you can say this was the only serious relationship I had. We used to do everything together. We were best friends in a sense. We'd go eat together, go to the movies, the clubs and the bars. We did this for a couple of years before we both admitted we had feelings for each other. I guess I should tell you she was an immigrant from Israel. We dated for three years and things were going great until her family moved over to Egypt. I started seeing her less and less and then I stopped seeing her all together. One day I went to her house to see what was going on. I knocked on the door and a man answered and asked me, 

"Yes? What can I help you with?"

"Is Amelia home?" 

He looked at me and smiled and said, 

"Yes, wait a minute I'll go get her for you." 

I waited at the door and when he came back she was wrapped around him and when she saw me her eyes went wide and she let go of his waist quickly. 

"Fareeha.... What are you doing here?" 

The man looked at her and asked,

"Do you know this captain, Amelia?" 

She looked at him and back at me an answered, 

"Yes, I've worked with her before. At the infirmary." 

I gave her a look of confusion but she didn't look me in the eyes anymore. What the man spoke next shattered my heart.

"Do you need my wife for something?"

I felt my whole world shatter. All those wasted years of loving someone I thought I knew. My whole life with her was a lie. I was fighting back tears but I doubt I succeeded. 

"No, I'm sorry it can wait for another day. Sorry to have interrupted your family time. Have a goodnight." 

I turned around and walked away from the woman who I loved and I never looked back again. She tried to talk to me and explain everything that was happening. She told me that she loved me and not her husband. She didn't want me to leave her but I cut her out of my life. I ignored her for months until one day her husband came up to me and handed me an envelope, it was addressed to me with Amelia's hand writing. I opened the letter and only words of love and seeking forgiveness filled the pages. Her husband told me she had taken her life the week before. I didn't know what to say or what to do. I gave him my condolences and he walked away from me. After all that time I thought I had stopped loving her but when I read that letter all of those feelings came rushing back to my heart and I swore I'd never fall in love with anyone else. I don't ever want to feel heartbreak again. I'd rather be alone the rest of my life than to ever have to feel that pain again." 

Angela stared at Fareeha. She didn't know what to say after that confession. She never wanted to fall in love again? No. Angela refused to accept the last words Fareeha said. She reached over and hugged Fareeha tightly a moment later she felt Fareeha's arms wrap around her.

"Thank you for opening up to me but don't give up on love. What if there's someone out there waiting for you?" 

Fareeha let a smile escape her lips at Angela's positive outlook.

"Maybe you're right but my heart is still not whole." 

Angela let go of Fareeha and grabbed her by the hand and pulled her towards the door. If her heart wasn't whole, Angela was going to make sure to patch it up just like she did every other injury Fareeha had.

"Let's go! I have food to make. I don't know my way around the city so you'll have to show me around your home. I want to see Giza through your eyes!" 

Fareeha smiled at Angela and the pair went out the door. Fareeha took Angela the long way to the grocery store so she could experience the culture and be around its people. Fareeha showed her the park she used to play at when she was younger and where she got her first kiss. She showed her the high school she went to and her favorite pastry shop. They walked through the market that had different stands, selling different things. Angela stopped at a scarf stand. 

"These are so beautiful." 

Fareeha noticed Angela staring at a scarf that was bright red with flower designs. 

"They are beautiful, all hand made." 

Angela smiled at the stand owner as the pair kept walking. Angela couldn't help but smile every time Fareeha told her a story about a certain place. She was getting to know Fareeha better. 

"Well this is the grocery store. They might not have all the things you need. I didn't even ask, what are you making us?" 

Angela smiled at Fareeha.

"I'm going to make you my famous spaghetti and meatballs!" 

Angela linked her arm with Fareeha's and pulled her into the store. 

"Oh, we need a basket." 

Angela stopped in her tracks and grabbed the nearest basket. Now let's go!" 

The pair walked around the grocery store collecting the items they needed. They had everything in the basket and walked to the check out line. Fareeha excused herself.

"I'll be right back I'm going to go grab something." 

Angela gave her a nod and waited in line. Fareeha had taken a long time so she let two people ahead of her. She started putting the groceries on the belt when Fareeha appeared next to her. 

"You forgot the wine." 

Fareeha gave Angela a smile.

"Ah, yes of course! I'm glad I brought you along." 

The cashier gave them their total and Angela paid but she made Fareeha carry all of the bags. 

"If I would have known you were going to buy the whole store I would've brought my car." 

Angela laughed a little too loud at Fareeha's comment. 

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure I had everything and who doesn't like sweets?? You can never have too many!" 

The two walked back through the streets of Giza and made their way back to Angela's room where they started setting everything up. Fareeha but the sweets into the fridge. Angela grabbed a pot and stared boiling the water for the spaghetti and grabbed the ground beef and started opening it up. 

"Can you pass me those spices please?"

Fareeha handed Angela a bag. 

"Here you go. Can I help you with anything? I'm a pretty good cook myself, I make the best cups of ramen." 

Angela looked at Fareeha and laughed. 

"You can serve us some wine and maybe start cutting up some onions for me." 

Fareeha opened the bottle of wine and poured some into two glasses. She set one next to Angela and one next to her. She took a sip of her wine before peeling the onions and prepping them. She started cutting the onions up and she felt her eyes becoming watery. 

"Why do onions always make you cry?" 

Fareeha asked Angela who answered while putting the pasta in the boiling water,

"Well onions produce synpropanethial-S-oxide which stimulates the eyes lachrymal glands..."

Angela noticed Fareeha staring at her. Fareeha didn't understand a word she just said. Angela gave Fareeha a small smile,

"Oh, I'm sorry... basically the onions release a chemical irritant that makes your eyes water." 

Fareeha gave her a smile. 

"You're really something. How do you keep all that knowledge in your brain? I guess some people are just born to be extraordinary." 

Angela's cheeks started to feel hot with Fareeha's blunt compliment.

"Ah- thank you. It's nothing extraordinary really. I just remember things, doesn't matter what, insignificant or the most important. It's just how my brain works." 

The two continued to make the food. Fareeha handed the diced onions to Angela who mixed them into the ground beef. Angela started mixing the ground beef with all of the other ingredients and she started rolling them into little round meatballs and started placing them on a baking sheet to put into the oven. She strained the pasta and put it into a deep pan and grabbed the tomato sauce and poured it on top of the pasta and mixed it together. She added some spices into the mix and put the garlic bread into the oven along with the meatballs. She then took a couple sips of her wine. 

"Well that should take about 20 minutes to be ready." 

Fareeha gave her a smile. 

"Good! I'm starving and everything smells so good." 

"I'm glad. I hope you enjoy it. I haven't made a home cooked meal in a while. I'm always just traveling because of work that I'm never really home so it's nice to stay in and make food rather than going out to eat." 

Fareeha smiled at Angela. They both drank their wine in silence until Angela put some music on. 

"This is one of my favorite songs." 

Fareeha looked at Angela,

"This is one of my favorite songs too!" 

Angela grabbed Fareeha's hand and took her to the living room. She started dancing and Fareeha just stared at her. Fareeha was admiring how beautiful she was until Angela started dancing and beautiful turned into sexy. Fareeha's face felt hot looking at Angela dance without a care in the world. Angela grabbed Fareeha's hands and made her move to the rhythm with her. Angela noticed Fareeha was a little stiff but after a while she let loose and had a big smile on her face. The two danced to a couple of songs before the beeping of the stove caught their attention. 

"Oh! The food is finally done!"

Angela headed to the kitchen and Fareeha followed her. She took the bread and meatballs out of the oven and placed them on the counter. She put the meatballs in the spaghetti and added some more sauce to it. She let it sit on the fire for a little so it could be nice and hot. She took the spaghetti off the heat and grabbed two plates. She filled both plates and placed them on the kitchen table. She put the bread in a basket and placed it in front of the plates. 

"It's time to dig in." 

Fareeha nodded.

"It looks delicious." 

Angela smiled at her. They sat down and started eating. The two sat in silence while music that reminded them of their youth played in the background. Fareeha spoke after a while,

"I like your taste in music it's a lot like my own." 

Angela gave her a smile,

"Thank you. I'm glad you approve. I liked your dancing skills." 

Fareeha's face went crimson as she remembered Angela's dancing. 

"Ah, yeah.. I mean.. I'm not that great. You stole the show." 

The two laughed at each other and finished their meals while finishing their wine. Before they knew it, it was night time. Fareeha offered to wash the dishes while Angela put away the left over food and packed some for Fareeha to take home. They finished cleaning up and Angela walked Fareeha to the door. 

"Thank you for the meal. I've never had anything so delicious." 

Angela's cheeks blushed,

"You're very welcome but I'm sure you've had better meals. If you ever want me to cook something else for you, I'd be glad to." 

Fareeha gave Angela a big smile you could even see her dimples. 

"I'll take you up on that." 

Fareeha opened the door but before leaving she turned around,

"Oh, I almost forgot." 

Fareeha reached into her sweaters pocket and pulled out a small bag and handed to Angela.

"Here. I got you this for when you go back home, you'll always have a piece of Giza with you." 

Angela opened the small bag and saw the red scarf she was admiring at the market earlier. She looked up at Fareeha and her face was a few inches away from hers. Fareeha gave Angela a kiss on the forehead and gave her a small smile before walking away.

"Goodnight, Angela." 

Angela stood there with her face a crimson red and her heart racing.

"Good-Good-Goodnight, Fareeha." 

Angela closed the door and held the small bag close to her chest. 

"Oh my. I think I might fall in love with her first." 

Angela headed to her bedroom. She brushed her teeth and washed her face before getting into bed. She covered herself up and closed her eyes when the speakers notified her of a text.

"Incoming text message from Fareeha Amari: 'Thank you for dinner tonight. I haven't had such a good time in a while. I always feel better when I'm around you. Thank you again.' " 

Angela opened her eyes and smiled like a young girl.

"Reply to text message? Yes or No." 

"Yes." 

Fareeha had just brushed her teeth and gotten into bed when her phone went off.

"Incoming text message from Angela Ziegler: 'Thank you for letting me in and thank you for my scarf, I'll treasure it always as it'll always remind me of you. Xoxo Angela' " 

Fareeha put her phone on the night stand and closed her eyes and fell asleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
